Mika Anderson
"It seemed like the start of something new. Something that would change." -'Mika Anderson' Seduce Me 1: Mika is first introduced when she's in school, in her Economics class, daydreaming about when she finally leaves high school. During a normal school day with her two best friends Naomi and Suzu, she was called up to office in order to leave to attend her grandfather, Harold Anderson's funeral. During the funeral, there was a will that stated that the estate that what Harold owned would be given to Mika, causing her parents to quickly decide to send Mika to the estate right after Harold's funeral. The next day, Mika is taken to her new home and dropped off. When Mika enters, she finds the 5 incubi brothers lying on the ground of the lobby, unconscious. She immediately attempts to question them, yelling at them. Then suddenly, one of the incubi (Sam) forces Mika to kiss him, draining her energy until James tells him to stop. This is the point in the first game where you are introduced to the 5 incubi. Mika finds herself unable to hold in questions and "explodes", just trying to find out what was going on. Eventually, she calms down and James explains what had happened to them, then leading to the brothers trying to explain to Mika who, or what, they were. When Mika doesn't believe what they were saying, asking for them to prove that they were incubi, James tells Erik to do so. Erik uses his powers and gets Mika to kiss him, which causes Mika to faint soon afterward from the drainage of energy. When Mika wakes, she is in the master bedroom of the mansion where she soon is surprised to find Damien standing nearby and gasps (You have the choice to either defend yourself or calm down). Damien explains that he wasn't going to use his powers on her and that each of the incubi had another power outside of their "usual mind-altering ability". Mika is a bit surprised but then asks where the others incubi brothers were in which Damien replies that they were "downstairs cleaning the blood from the lobby floor and making dinner, as an apology". Damien asks if Mika can get out of bed and she says 'yes', only to nearly collapse, but is picked up by Damien who carries her downstairs. At the bottom of the stairs, Damien sets her down and heads to the dining room, leaving her in the lobby where she meets Matthew, the 4th incubus brother. Matthew procures a doll, wanting to cheer her up but is terrified by what he created, a creature who is later named Simon Tabby. Then, Mika is lead to the dining room where dinner is being served by Matthew and Erik. The 5 incubi and Mika sit down at the table before Mika asks again what exactly had happened to the boys earlier which had ended with them unconscious on the floor of her mansion. The boys evade the question as much as possible, calling the things that threatened their lives earlier, "misfits". Mika continues to question them, asking what they were going to do now. The boys really didn't know and eventually, Mika remembers her grandpa "saving" her when she got lost in the city after a day at preschool and offers for the boys to stay with her in the mansion. The boys gladly accept the offer (except Sam) and they begin to eat. Unfortunately, their meal is interrupted by a call from Mika's mother, Laura, about having Mika host a house-warming party at her mansion. WIP